Paranoia
by Melee32
Summary: After the death of Bison, Chun Li had grown paranoid over the highly unlikely chance of him returning. Prehaps an old friend could help her out Probably introducing this crack pairing for the First Time: Chun Li X Morrigan


Chun Li looked over the covers of her bedroom in her remote beach summer home in California. She eyed on the white van that came by, suspicious of it. Her suspicion grew more intense as a man carrying a brown box came out of it. After staring for a few more seconds and confirming it is just the mailman, she walked down the stairs to answer the door. After saying hi to the mailman and getting her box, she closed the door and leaned her ear on the box in case it was a time bomb. Then, slowly and steadily, she opened the box. When she opened the box, she immediately dived under a nearby chair, worried that she may activated a bomb. A few seconds of nothing happening confirmed this wasn't the case. Sighing, she grabbed the box and put it on a table for later.

2 years ago, the once proud Shadaloo had collapsed after the loss of its leader, Bison and his high ranking allies. Bison had been put to death and Chun Li was there to witness this event. She had vague memories of that. She remembered it involving some kind of gas and some chamber. However, she fully remembered Bison looking at her and cursing her own death and how he'll come back to her somehow. This had convinced her that Bison may return to kill her.

Chun Li became very afraid of his threat. Maybe a little too afraid for her own good. She knew Vega was gone by then. Juri though, Juri was nowhere in sight when Shadaloo collapsed, though there might be a chance she is merely hiding. Balrog is probably hiding and there might be a chance that if given enough money, would likely go after her. The days came by and Chun Li's paranoia grew stronger and stronger.

Eventually, fearing that her home land of China is not safe for Bison's "Imaginary" wrath, Chun Li had packed her belongings and moved to her summer house in California to hide out until she was sure Bison or anyone in Shadaloo had given up on her. Being by herself and constantly fearing for her life made her more paranoid than she already was.

Her paranoia eventually became more increasingly troublesome as she isolated herself from her friends and folks. Her wild accusations and conspiracy theories about her friends drove them away. The ones that continued to talk to her, tried in desperation to get her to seek help. Each time, she accused them of being soldiers to Shadaloo, and then just walked away, telling them that she will never see them again.

One slight positive of her increasing paranoia though is that Chun Li had been doing more and more training If only for the time she may have to protect herself. Aside from her other work out for kicking, she had also began to build up her arm muscles via pushups and boxing. As a result, her arms have become more muscular. While her punches haven't yet had the lightning quick speed of her kicks, but they are by no means slow now.

Chun Li's paranoia was more evident in interviews. Chun Li rarely ever go to interviews and she only responds to maybe a couple of reporters. The interviews made Chun Li look completely unhinged and a totally paranoid loon. One time, she even had listed all conspiracy theories about her friends and how they may be involved in some plot to kill her. Eventually though, tired of her accusations and her strange behavior, the reporters got tired of her. While they still believed she might get better soon, she is at the time, not worth it.

As Chun Li set the box on the table, she eyed a picture with her and Cammy sitting near a tree for picnic. Chun Li was about to weep for her lost friendship with her, but then she remembered that she was a doll. "Cammy can't be trusted. She must still be a doll and may have been trying to kill me behind my back" she thought. "She may fool the people at delta, but I know her and see through her lies."

Chun Li thought of the day she "discovered" Cammy was still a doll. It was a month ago on April 1. Cammy, until then, not knowing the full extent of her paranoia, thought it would have been funny to surprise her at her summer home.

"Chun Li, you worm!" yelled, Cammy, popped out of bushes that lay around her place, dressed as Bison. "I've come back to reunite you with your father in hell!" That was when Chun Li became batshit crazy. "Bison!" Chun Li screamed as she rammed Cammy in the stomach. As Cammy had clutched her stomach in pain, Chun Li proceeded to give her a taste of her quick lighting kicks, knocking Cammy on the ground.

"Chun Li, are you out of your mind!" yelled Cammy. Cammy's voice snapped her out. However, Chun Li went up to Cammy's face until they were almost touching. "Cammy?! I should have known not to trust a doll! So, did Balrog send you to kill me?! DID HE!" Cammy, shocked and bewildered by her friend's preposterous accusation answered back. "Chun Li! What are you talking about?! No one knows where Balrog even is. And would I be trying to kill you when we been friends for years?!" Chun Li however, wouldn't take this answer. "Oh really, Cammy? I think our friendship was nothing more than a big lie. It was it! You may have fooled everyone, but I now know the truth. You simply were pretending to be my friend, and then when my back was turned, you'd stab me in the back."

Cammy wanted to argue with her, but seeing how Chun Li wouldn't listen to reason, she just went off and left. Seeing this as a confirmation, Chun li cried out. "How could I have trusted you!?" Chun Li, then went back to her house, crying to a betrayal that was only in her head.

Since then, Cammy had made attempts to convince her to go get help, but Chun Li gives more increasingly delusional reasons why not to seek help. Almost all of them had to do with Bison, such as "Bison's thugs control therapy" and "Why should I listen to a traitor."

Chun Li then at a picture of her and Morrigan doing silly faces. Chun Li starred at the picture and then turned her back in disgust. "She's shady. She is probably one of Bison's hedge girls" she thought to herself.

Despite having nothing in common, Morrigan and Chun Li surprisingly were very good friends. Initially, she would though that Morrigan would be just some airheaded succubus when she first fought. She found Morrigan's dedication and love for fighting very surprising and admirable. As she hang out with her more, she found the succubus to be someone who was very intelligent and one she could have a conversation with. She found herself not even minding the times when Morrigan would hit on her.

Chun Li, then blushed to herself. For some odd reason, Chun Li seemed to be always attracted to Morrigan. Morrigan's body, and her fighting skills appealed to Chun Li's heart. Whenever they fought, Chun Li's heart always lite up in excitement. Morrigan's playful seductions as made her blush bright red. Her heart beaded rapidly when she was around her and she was turned into a stammering mess whenever she was around her. She always found herself starring at the succubus's chest and face when they meet up.

Chun Li wanted her so badly. She had fallen in love with her over the years and always wanted to tell her that. She kept it to herself, though. Cammy was probably the only one who knew, but even then it was because Chun Li had indirectly admitted it to her. Most of her dreams involved Morrigan sweeping her up her feet, taking her to her castle and making her a vampire so they both can spend eternal undead life together.

That was what she was afraid of though. She was afraid that Morrigan, being (or what she believed to be) a member of Shadaloo, would try to seduce her into a trap. That the instant she fell for her, Chun Li would wind up in the very mercy of M. Bison.

Chun Li beginning to think that she might be a lesbian. She certainly used to been more happy with the company of the girls than the guys. She found herself checking out anyone one. And she can't seem to resist a lady with a bikini. She then shrugged those thought aside. "It'll make me girly", she thought. "I can't risk looking girlie, not when Bison is still after my blood." Chun Li sighed. Her being more paranoid also meant she was very defensive of the accusation of being a lesbian. Registering any suggesting of being a les as an attack on her, she vigorously denied all accusations, no matter how innocent. She had insisted that she was always a guy liker and someone who doesn't like relationship, not always realizing her contradicting statements.

Chun Li sighed to herself. "Everyone….everyone is out to get me" She whispered to herself. "Everyone is on Bison's side. You can't trust anyone Chunny." To Chun Li, all of this paranoid delusions, training, watching her back every second….it was all just a Tuesday.

Meanwhile, in a coffee place nearby, Cammy was talking to Morrigan. Cammy hadn't given up on her yet, just like the she didn't when Cammy was turned into a doll. No matter what, she will always be her friend, even if she thinks she is out to get her. However, she is almost at her wits end. She remembered Chun telling her about her love of Morrigan and she has seen her blushing bright red, starring off into space when she is with her, and she knows about her dreams involving her. It was an extreme plan, but she hopped that Morrigan would take her in and take care of her.

"So you want me to capture Chunny right?" asked Morrigan? "Yes, I don't know what to do with her." She sighed. "She's gone so looney. Maybe you could ease her. I mean she…likes you…a lot!" she replied. "My hope is that with you with her and her being a vampire, succubus, or whatever you are, she wouldn't worry so much as she could feel like nothing can kill her." Morrigan eyed her on curiously. Cammy's plan doesn't seem well thought out and it isn't certain that it'll work, but she also has been concerned with Chun as well, so she dare not point it out. "Besides," Cammy exclaimed. "Perhaps, she accept herself. I can't tell how many times she feels like she has to defend herself over lesbian talk"

Morrigan took that reasoning into consideration. She had felt that Chun Li was the type of girl who would be affectionate to another lady like her. After a drinking her coffee, she had made her decision. "I'll do it. If only that I don't want to see Chunny so miserable and so unhappy." "Great!" Cammy said. "So, do you want to me to do it on Thursday Night? You know this sunlight kind of gets me on my nerves" Morrigan asked. "Uh. That sounds like a plan." Cammy said, hugging Morrigan. "Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you. "That is ok" said Morrigan. "I understand. I'm not necessarily a hero like Iron Man or Spider Man"

As the two drank their coffee. They began to formulate a plan and what Morrigan will do on Thursday Night.


End file.
